


New Path

by jadedrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedrose/pseuds/jadedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwanted by his only living family Harry is left on someones doorstep for the second time. But this time Fate has decided to rewrite the boys story so that he gets his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter entered this world just like every other child; naked and crying. But that is where his similarities to other children ended. He was born to two adoring parents that loved him more than life itself and a slew of honorary Uncles; one of which happened to also be his Godfather. Always a quiet baby his days and nights were filled with laughed and peace. But unlike most fairy tales this one does not end happily ever after.

\---

October 31st was a date that would always be remembered in the wizarding world. It was the day that Lily and James Potter had died and their fifteen month old baby had defeated one of the most vicious wizards known to wizarding kind. Not only did little Harry defeat him he also survived what no other wizard could claim; the killing curse. This day was also the day that little Harry's perfect life shattered into a tiny little pieces. Gone were the days of laugher and joy and in their place misery and loneliness.

With both his parents gone and his Godfather incarcerated for their deaths there was no one left to take the toddler except for Lily's very plain sister and her rather brutish brother-in-law. Not having been given a choice in the matter they resented the boy with every fiber of their being. Vernon because it was another, unwanted, mouth to feed. Petunia because she hated her abnormal freak of a sister. And Dudley because he was suppose to be the center of attention. So for three months the savior of the wizarding world suffered at the hands of his relatives.

It was well into January when the Dursley's had had enough. The boys cries, so different from Dudley's, were drawing the attention of the neighbors and they were asking all kinds of unwanted questions. So late one night it was decided that they would leave the boy on someone else's door step and simply move. So in the inky blackness of a chilly winter night, with the car all packed and the house listed, Vernon took the sleeping boy, cold medicine did the trick, and placed him on the doorstep of number eleven; the family had only recently moved to the neighborhood and kept to themselves or so it was said. Without so much as a glance back the Dursley family disappeared from England never to be seen or heard from again. And on that night little Harry's life changed once again but this time for the better.

\---

It was early in the morning, dawn had yet to bath the horizon in light, when Esme Cullen heard a sound. Her husband and children were still out hunting, she, herself, had just returned the previous night, so the house was quiet. Placing her book down she followed the noise, a whimper, to the front door. Pulling it open her hand flew to her mouth as golden eyes took in the sight. A child lay wrapped in a filthy blanket and its sleep was anything but restful. It was whimpering in such a fashion that reminded Esme of a wounded animal. Gently she picked it up and carried it inside out of the elements. Who would leave a child on a strangers doorstep when temperatures outside were near freezing? Carefully she laid the filthy bundle down on the expensive couch and unwrapped it. If the smell was anything to do by it hadn't been changed or bathed in quite sometime. So calling upon her memories from when she was human she unbuttoned the too small dirty pajamas and pulled them off. The baby's diaper was horrible and a growl escaped her throat. If she ever found out who had done such a thing to something so innocent she'd make them pay. Another whimper refocused her on her task. "I am sorry little one." She whispered as she pulled the diaper off and discarded it in a nearby waste can. Since there was no diapers, or nappies, in the house she had to fashion one out of a soft towel and some safety pins. Once that was completed she carried the baby, a boy as it turned out, to the master bathroom where she cleaned him right and proper in the marble sink. After the smell had dissipated and the water ran clear she dried him and wrapped the make-shift diaper around him. Then she carried him back to the living room where she laid him on the couch and piled pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off. With a frown she eyed the pajamas. Under the filth and grime she could make out little golden balls with wings and written on the collar in a hurried hand was a single name; Harry. "So your name is Harry?" She questioned the still sleeping baby. "What happened to you Harry that left you in such a state?" And people thought of Vampires as monsters? Was it not a monster, a human one, that did this to a defenseless child?

Of course little Harry had no idea what was going on around him. The cold medicine that his Uncle had forced down his throat saw to that. But his dreams were anything but pleasant and he couldn't seem to escape them.

Esme sat down beside the nest of pillows and brushed back a strand of black hair from Harry's forehead. The ragged, red, weeping, wound on his forehead gave her pause. It was warm to the touch and more than likely infected. She'd have to have Carlisle look at it when he got home. Because if left untreated it would surely scar and the thought of anything scarring this perfect little boy made her more angry. Picking up her discarded book she returned to reading. Unknown to her fate was already weaving a new path for the little boy one that included the Cullens for many many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cullens returned from hunting the household went into a flurry of activity. Esme explained what had happened and Carlisle used his influence and connections in the area to quietly bring the matter to the polices attention. And while discreet inquires about missing children went out nothing came back. So upon Esme's insistence they became temporary legal guardians of little Harry and when the right amount of time passed petitioned the court for adoption; it was granted swiftly. So just six months after landing on a doorstep for the second time Harold Carlisle Cullen, affectionately called Harry, had a family. A family that not only loved but also adored their newest son and brother.

\---

Five year old Harry giggled as he raced through the house at breakneck speed. He knew the layout by heart so the chances of him actually hurting himself were rather slim and didn't cause his parents any concern. "Can't catch me!" He chanted as he skidded through the kitchen and into the living room with his sister, Rosalie, following more sedately behind him. With a burst of speed he dived onto the couch and subsequently his mothers lap where he wrapped in a loving embrace. "I win!"

Rosalie shook her head and reached down plucking the boy from their mothers embrace. "You, little snake, cheated." She informed him before attacking his belly with her hand making him laugh.

Carlisle who was seated on the other side of the couch lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Harold?" He questioned his youngest.

Harry struggled to catch his breath and finally managed when his sister stopped tickling him. He took a moment to bask in the feeling of acceptance and family before answering his father. "Yes papa." He buried his face in Rosalie's neck. Harold instead of Harry was only used when he was being chided.

"And what have you been told about cheating?" Carlisle asked.

"That cheating isn't fair." Harry mumbled as he turned his head to face his father. "But I gotta cheat or Rosie will win!" He protested then pouted. "I wanna be fast too."

Carlisle held out his arms and wrapped them around Harry when he deposited in his lap. "Better to compete honestly and lose then cheat and win." He pointed out.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know but it's still not fair." He mumbled as he laid his hand on his fathers sweater clad chest. "When are E and Ed coming home?"

Esme smiled as she reached over and ran her hand through his raven locks. "Couple more days little one. You miss your brothers don't you?"

"Little bit." Harry admitted. "I love Rosie and Alice but they're girls." He whispered out the corner of his little mouth.

"But I'm a girl." Esme told him with a wide smile.

Harry seemed to think about that for a moment then shook his head. "Nuh-uh! You're not a girl you're my mommy." Child logic at its greatest.

Esme continued to run her hand through his silky hair. "I think I can manage being both without too much trouble." The feeling of being called mommy was indescribable and Harry had been doing it since before the adoption and move to the states.

"Harry's got you two wrapped around his little finger." Rosalie informed them with an eye roll as she sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs adjacent to the couch.

"As it should be." Carlisle said with a small smile. On the day his wife had told him about Harry and the state he was in they had made a vow then and there to give him a proper loving family. And it wasn't without its bumps but they had been doing a pretty good job of it thus far.


End file.
